13 Conseils, 24 Heures
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: #1 : Ne le blâme pas pour ce qu'il s'est passé, # 2 : N'insulte pas son sable, # 3 Ne l'insulte pas...et la liste interminable continue. Franchement, Sakura n'imaginait pas tout ce qu'elle aurait à supporter avec Gaara du désert...(traduction) Gaara/Sakura


_Hello :) Voici une nouvelle traduction avec Gaara, notre psychopathe international !_

 _Rien est à moi, les personnages de Naruto sont à Masashi Kishimoto, le texte est à cutecrazyice, je ne suis que la traductrice._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Résumé : #1 : Ne le blâme pas pour ce qu'il s'est passé, # 2 : N'insulte pas son sable, # 3 Ne l'insulte pas...et la liste interminable continue. Franchement, Sakura n'imaginait pas tout ce qu'elle aurait à supporter avec Gaara du désert...(traduction) Gaara/Sakura

* * *

 **13 Conseils, 24 Heures**

 **OoOoOo**

 **#1 : Ne le blâme pas pour ce qu'il s'est passé**

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! » cria Sakura d'une voix furieuse, poignardant des yeux le jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges qui se tenait à côté d'elle, adossé à la paroi rocheuse de la cavité souterraine où ils étaient pris au piège. C'était plutôt une grotte, mais peu importait, ils étaient _pris au piège._ Point. Fin de l'histoire.

Et _il_ était le seul à blâmer.

Gaara, dix sept-ans, Kazekage de Suna, se contenta de la regarder, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage. Ses bras étaient, comme d'habitude, repliés sur sa poitrine, comme s'il n'allait nulle part.

Ce qu'il n'allait probablement pas faire de toute façon.

 _Comme si on pouvait sortir d'ici !_ fulminait intérieurement Sakura. Elle lui lança un regard noir, espérant le dérouter au moins un petit peu.

Ça ne marcha pas.

« Et pourquoi est-ce de ma faute ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix froide et calme.

« Parce qu'au lieu de te contrôler, tu as juste voulu frimer en utilisant entièrement ton sable pour vaincre ces ninjas, alors que tu aurais pu le faire avec de simples kunais ! Maintenant, regarde...nous sommes coincés au milieu de nulle part ! »

Silence.

« ...Nous ne sommes pas au milieu de nulle part. Nous sommes dans une caverne souterraine. »

« AAARGH ! Tu es impossible ! Cette phrase est aussi stupide que ton stupide sable ! » grogna-t-elle, pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui. « Stupide, maudit, sable ! »

 **# 2 : N'insulte pas son stup-...euh, son sable**

« - tu n'avais rien dans la tête et maintenant _regarde_ ! Ils ont réussi à nous déjouer, tout ça parce que tu as balancé ton sable partout comme si c'était une sorte de _jouet_! C'était irresponsable et tu aurais pu tous nous tuer et - »

« Haruno ? »

« Quoi ! » s'écria Sakura après d'interminables rodomontades. Gaara la fixait stoïquement, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement.

« Ne traite pas mon sable de stupide »

 **# 3 Ne l'insulte pas**

« - tu sais où tu peux la mettre ta profonde stupidité ! »

Silence.

Sakura réalisa alors qu'elle avait du dépasser les bornes car Gaara s'était redressé brusquement et se dirigeait droit vers elle...La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de reculer. Et heurta le mur de la grotte. Une grotte froide et humide, sans issue. Oh, Kami.

Son visage était toujours indéchiffrable, mais bon...c'était _Gaara._ Quand avait-il déjà montré une émotion ?

Il se rapprocha. Elle faillit faire une hyperventilation sous l'effroi.

« Haruno ? »

« Oui ? » grinça-t-elle.

« Tu devrais vraiment apprendre les bonnes manières, fille désagréable »

« Je- »

« Et rends-toi utile. Fait du feu »

Silence.

Alors Sakura constata qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le regarder tourner les talons. Puis ses yeux s'élargissent sous le choc.

Et elle _réalisa._

Il venait tout simplement de sous-entendre qu'elle était inutile !

Oh, il allait payer cher cette remarque.

Quand son chakra serait revenu.

 **# 4 : Ne démarre pas de conversations inutiles**

Lorsque Gaara eut fini d'arpenter la cave souterraine de long en large et détermina que, oui, il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir d'ici, il rejoignit Sakura, et vit qu'elle avait fini de faire un petit feu avec deux pierres.

Assez impressionnant, quand tu n'étais pas un ninja.

Ils restèrent assis en silence durant un certain temps. Lui, regardant silencieusement le feu qui vacillait, leur apportant un brin de lumière dans cette obscurité. La jeune fille maudit intérieurement leurs ennemis et son chakra appauvri qui tardait à revenir.

Puis l'ennui finit par gagner la kunoichi aux cheveux roses.

« Gaara ? »

« ... »

Elle n'avait jamais aimé l'appeler « Kazekage-sama », cela sonnait trop vieux à son goût.

« Penses-tu que ces ninjas du Pays du Son sont toujours là ? »

« Hmm »

« Penses-tu que quelqu'un nous recherche ? »

« Hmm »

«...Penses-tu que notre chakra va revenir ? »

« Hmm »

« Penses-tu que nous allons mourir ici... ? »

« Non »

Elle cligna des yeux, au changement soudain de réponse. « Oh »

Silence.

« ...Hm, Gaara ? »

« ... »

« Comment pouvons-nous prendre un bain ? »

« ... »

« Ou comment pouvons-nous manger ? »

« ... »

« Je ne peux pas rester dans ces vêtements...je pue ! »

« ... »

« J'ai besoin d'hygiène ! »

Silence.

Puis...

« Haruno ? »

« Oui » ? » répondit-elle, avide de débuter une conversation, _n'importe_ quelle conversation.

« Comment puis-je te faire taire ? »

Bon, ok, pas ce genre de conversation.

« Idiot » marmonna Sakura d'un ton irrité, croisant les bras.

« Hmm»

 **# 5 : Ne le lance pas sur le partage de la chaleur corporelle**

« Gaara ? »

« ... »

Sakura soupira et essaya à nouveau. « Gaara ? »

« ...quoi ? »

« ...j'ai _froid. »_

Silence.

« ...et alors ? »

Elle lui lança un regard noir. « Froid, _gelée._ Tu sais ce que cela signifie, non ? »

« ...Que tu seras trop fatiguée pour parler ? »

« Non ! » rétorqua-t-elle sèchement, mais avec un léger claquement de dents. « Cela signifie...que j'ai besoin de chaleur corporelle »

Silence.

« Tu peux utiliser la tienne, andouille »

« Je ne suis pas une andouille, tu _es_ une andouille ! » cria Sakura, sautant du rocher d'où elle était assise. « J'ai besoin de _ta_ chaleur corporelle »

« ...Tu veux avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi ? »

Il y eut une longue pause, où Sakura le regardait avec stupeur et horreur.

« Comment oses-tu me...me suggérer ça ! » bafouilla-t-elle, manquant s'étouffer avec sa salive.

« J'ai demandé, je n'ai pas suggéré. Tu voulais de la chaleur corporelle, non ? »

« C'était juste pour qu'on se serre l'un contre l'autre ! »

«...Ce qui conduit à des rapports sexuels »

« Pas du tout ! Où as-tu eu cette idée ? »

« Shukaku »

« ...Oh. Mais je pensais qu'il était...parti »

Gaara haussa les épaules. « Et alors ? Il avait raison, non ? Le sexe _est_ de la chaleur corporelle."

Il était exaspérant de penser qu'il avait raison, mais c'était le cas.

« Ouais » convint Sakura à contrecœur. « C'en est »

Silence.

« Si tu veux de la chaleur corporelle... »

« Oui...Non ! » Sakura n'arrivait pas à y croire, voilà qu'elle bégayait à nouveau ! Et à cause de..de lui ! « Je veux de la chaleur corporelle. »

« Qui est du sexe. »

« Mais je ne veux pas de sexe. »

« Qui est de la chaleur corporelle. »

« Oooh ! Nous allons arrêter cette conversation, espèce de..de pervers ! » cria-t-elle. Puis elle s'éloigna, les joues rouges, marmonnant des malédictions dans sa barbe.

« Haruno ? »

« Quoi ! »

« Tu es bizarre. »

Peut-être qu'elle devrait se tuer pour mettre fin à cette folie. Sérieusement.

 **# 6 : Ne lui montre pas ta vulnérabilité.**

Une heure plus tard.

« Gaara ? »

Elle avait peur de mourir gelée.

« ... »

« Gaara... » dit-elle d'une voix plus douce cette fois. Elle essaya d'empêcher ses dents de claquer, mais c'était inutile, même avec ses bras enroulés autour d'elle, et le sac à dos juste à côté...elle allait mourir si elle restait assise à cette place.

Gaara leva les yeux de l'endroit où il était assis. Le feu était presque éteint, ne laissant que des petites flammes et quelques braises. De Sakura et Gaara, on ne voyait que des silhouettes, les expressions de leurs visages demeuraient soigneusement cachées.

« Oui ? »

« Il me faut...de la chaleur corporelle. »

Silence.

« Mais pas de sexe » ajouta-t-elle, pour faire bonne mesure, au cas où il aurait de mauvaises idées (maudit Shukaku qui avait perverti son esprit!)

Silence.

« S'il te plaît » ajouta-t-elle à nouveau, après un certain temps. D'accord, ça lui coûtait une bonne dose de fierté, mais qu'était la fierté à côté de membres engourdis et d'une mort possible d'hypothermie ?

Il y eut encore un silence.

Puis elle entendit un soupir et vit sa silhouette se mettre en mouvement, s'approchant lentement.

« Pas de sexe » répéta-t-elle, pour être sûr qu'il avait bien compris. Il avait compris, non ? Parce que s'il n'avait pas-

« Haruno ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tais-toi et laisse-moi serrer ton corps. »

 **# 7 : Ne sois pas irritante avec lui.**

Silencieusement, ils convinrent de s'allonger près du feu presque mourant. Sakura traina son sac à dos avec elle, et prit la seule couverture qu'elle avait, une couverture maigre utilisée pour envelopper les herbes médicinales en toute sécurité. Elle l'étendit sur le sol froid.

Puis se tourna vers lui.

Ou plutôt vers sa silhouette.

« Um...bien... »

Gaara hocha simplement la tête. « Allonge-toi. Je me couche à côté. »

Elle hésita, incertaine à présent.

« Tu ne veux pas, alors ? » Il était évident qu'il avait vu, ou bien senti, son hésitation.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. « Je sais que tu ne veux pas...de contact humain »

Silence.

« Je peux gérer ça » répondit-il.

« ...Mais si tu ne veux vraiment pas - »

« Je ne vais pas t'assassiner dans ton sommeil, Haruno »

« Je sais ! » s'irrita-t-elle, n'en revenant pas qu'il puisse penser qu'elle pense une chose pareille. « Suis-je aussi stupide ? Je sais que tu n'es plus un tueur ! »

Silence.

Puis il soupira.

« Allonge-toi, Haruno »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que m'appelles toujours par mon nom ? » marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe.

« Allonge-toi, _Sakura »_

 _«_ Très bien, je m'allonge ! » répliqua-t-elle sèchement, le foudroyant à nouveau du regard. Avec une grimace, elle se coucha sur le sol rocailleux, grelottant instantanément, il était glacial !

Quelques instants après, elle l'entendit s'avancer derrière elle, comme il s'allongeait lentement à son tour. Elle fit face au feu, et lui faisait face à son dos. Elle attendit. Et attendit.

Rien ne se passa.

Avec un soupir agacé, elle se pencha en arrière, trouva les bras de Gaara. Elle tira. Et enfin, son torse heurta son dos, offrant un semblant de chaleur. Elle continua à tirer ses bras, dans l'intention de les envelopper autour d'elle. Elle réussit à le faire.

Et, à sa grande surprise, elle découvrit que ses mains étaient glaciales. _Congelées._

Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule.

Fichu égoïste !

En un clin d'œil, Sakura tourna la tête, ouvrit la bouche, sur le point de lui dire exactement ce qu'elle pensait de sa fierté (surtout après qu'elle ait abandonné la sienne)

Elle s'arrêta.

Parce que son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien.

 **# Ne sois pas affectée par son contact**

Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, et il en fallut de peu pour que Sakura ne recule, alarmée.

Rapidement, elle tourna la tête, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit le feu à nouveau. Il diminuait.

« Gaara, le feu, il - »

« Laisse-le »

« Mais - »

« Laisse-le » répéta-t-il, plus fermement cette fois. Quand il passa ses bras solidement autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas protester, parce que la chaleur de son corps s'infiltrait à travers elle, et ses dents ne claquaient pratiquement plus.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence.

Sakura faisait de son mieux pour ignorer ses mains chaudes sur sa taille, ses bras chauds autour de son corps. Son souffle chaud sur ses cheveux. C'était tellement...chaud.

Elle essaya de ne pas penser au fait que ses lèvres la picoter encore. Tout ça à cause de ce presque-baiser.

Etait-il au courant de ce presque-baiser ? Est-ce qu'il y songeait même ?

Ou dormait-il simplement profondément en ce moment ?

D'ailleurs...est-ce qu'il pouvait dormir ?

Les questions s'envolèrent, comme le sommeil la gagnait enfin.

 **# 9 : Ne le frappe pas quand tu te réveilles**

Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveillèrent, seulement pour se retrouver dans une situation...embarrassante.

Elle s'était tournée vers lui dans son sommeil, et était maintenant blotti contre sa poitrine, respirant au creux de son cou. Leurs bras et leurs jambes étaient emmêlées. Et ses mains...l'une était sur son ventre, l'autre...

Juste sous sa chemise.

Juste sous la face inférieure de ses seins.

« PERVERS ! »

Elle le frappa, puis le gifla, et se dégagea rapidement, se mettant debout tout en pointant un doigt accusateur.

« Pervers ! » répéta-t-elle, criant et essayant de toutes ses forces d'ignorer les frissons qui parcouraient son corps, en particulier sur...sa poitrine.

Gaara semblait confus, mais seulement durant quelques secondes, car il se leva aussi, et la regarda simplement.

Silence.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Tu m'as touché ! »

« Bien sûr. On partageait de la chaleur corporelle. »

« Tu m'as touché _là_! »

« Où ? »

Elle manqua bégayer. « Sur la poitr- là ! Tu sais où ! »

Gaara haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai rien fait. Je dormais »

« Tu _ne_ dormais pas ! »

« J'ai dormi. Shukaku a disparu depuis deux ans maintenant »

« Je-Je- » Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censé dire face à ça ?

Hurlant presque de frustration, Sakura baissa la tête et ses yeux s'élargirent en voyant clairement combien...il était excité.

Vraiment, vraiment excité.

Oh, Kami.

 **# 10 : Ne lui parle pas de son...son bâton matinal**

Involontairement, elle le pointa du doigt.

« Menteur ! » cria-t-elle, d'un ton presque triomphant. Puis, horrifiée de triompher devant une telle chose, elle rougit instantanément. « En voici la preuve ! »

Gaara pencha la tête. Elle pensait qu'il aurait pris un air repenti, ou ce serait excusé, mais non, même pas.

Il se contenta de soupirer.

« C'est mon bâton du matin »

« Que- hein ? »

« Tu sais...l'érection de chaque homme- »

« Je sais bien ! » dit-elle sèchement. « Ce que je voulais dire c'est...je...c'est... » Brusquement, elle oublia ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que ce fichu bois matinal, fièrement dressé et...et -

« Sakura...pourquoi tu regardes comme ça ? »

Sa voix était basse. Depuis quand était-elle devenue si basse ?

Il fit un pas vers elle. Elle recula.

« Je ne regardais pas » fit-elle sur la défensive, essayant de détourner son regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les siens, vert contre vert. Même dans l'ombre, leur couleur était clair.

Même dans l'obscurité, elle était suffisamment proche pour reconnaître les émotions qui dansaient au fond de ses iris.

Il fit un pas en avant. Elle était consciente du mur derrière elle, alors au lieu de reculer, elle posa la main sur son torse pour l'arrêter.

Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Parce qu'à présent, sa main était si...chaude.

Silencieusement, il lui prit la main, elle eut l'impression de s'être brûlée.

« Je- »

« Tu trembles, Sakura »

C'était sans doute son imagination, mais la façon dont il prononça son nom lui semblait très intime, maintenant.

« Je ne tremble pas » murmura-t-elle. Il s'avança encore jusqu'à ce que leurs corps ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, puis jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent son oreille.

Son cœur s'emballa.

« Tu trembles » répéta-t-il. Elle sentit son souffle caressait sa peau, et c'était suffisant pour brouiller ses sens.

Elle ne pouvait pas parler.

« Veux-tu plus de chaleur corporelle ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure très doux.

Elle ne pouvait toujours pas parler.

« Je pourrais te donner plus» chuchota-t-il. Doucement, il lécha son oreille.

Elle ne pouvait pas respirer. Kami.

Depuis quand Gaara le tueur était-il devenu Gaara le séducteur ?

« Pervers » déclara-t-elle.

Il lécha à nouveau son oreille. Elle frissonna.

« Pervers » répéta-t-elle, sans trop de conviction.

Il passa ses doigts sur sa taille. Elle tremblait.

« Perv- «

Il ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase.

 **# 11 : Ne succombe pas à la tentation**

La seconde d'après, elle fut brusquement clouée dos au mur, lui face à elle. Le mur était humide et froid, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas.

Parce que sa bouche était sur la sienne, et c'était le sentiment le plus intense qu'elle n'ait jamais ressenti.

Il attaqua ses lèvres, les entrouvrit légèrement dans une douce invitation. Gémissant, elle céda, et le laissa glisser sa langue. Il avait la plus belle langue. La plus chaude.

Ses seuls baisers la rendait presque folle.

Puis il l'arrêta, la souleva, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes s'enroulent instinctivement autour de sa taille. Il l'a poussa plus loin contre le mur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent en collision. Elle tremblait à nouveau, et se arqua dans cette chaleur irrésistible.

Elle gémit son nom, saisissant ses cheveux. Il gémit le sien et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

Ses mains s'infiltrèrent sous sa chemise, glissant vers le haut. Elle le laissa faire, elle avait envie de sentir ses paumes rugueuses courir sur sa peau.

Était-ce même pour de vrai ?

« Gaara » essaya-t-elle de dire entre leurs baisers. Il l'embrassa avec plus d'ardeur, ce qui la fit gémir de plaisir. « Je-n'-ai-plus-froid-maintenant »

« Moi non plus » Sa voix était rauque. Depuis quand pensait-elle que c'était aussi sexy ?

« Nous devrions arrêter- »

« Non. »

Sans avertissement, sa main remonta, sentant la courbe agréable de son sein droit. Elle gémit plus fort, comme son pouce le caressait.

Puis, rapide comme l'éclair, il déboutonna sa chemise, et ses lèvres s'emparèrent de son mamelon.

Elle gémit encore plus fort lorsqu'il commença à mordiller et à titiller la peau souple et douce.

« - Gaa-raaaa... »

Elle était à deux doigts de perdre la raison. Son corps était comme électrifié, par toutes ces sensations.

Et puis...et puis...

Une explosion retentit.

 **# 12 : Ne lui dit pas au revoir**

C'était tout proche, le sol se mit à trembler, les roches à se fissurer.

Sans réfléchir, Gaara se déplaça, emmenant Sakura avec lui. Ils se jetèrent tous les deux à terre, lui, faisant barrage de son corps.

Les secousses cessèrent après un certain temps. Et, alors qu'ils clignaient des yeux, la lumière du soleil émergea dans la grotte juste au-dessus d'eux.

Et des voix se firent entendre.

« C'était vraiment stupide de faire une chose pareille ! »

« C'est la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé ! »

« Alors, tu es un idiot. »

Des voix vraiment familières.

Hésitant, Gaara se leva, prenant à nouveau Sakura avec lui. La jeune fille se hâta de reboutonner sa chemise, tout en regardant les ombres au-dessus, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elle saute à l'intérieur, au milieu de la cavité souterraine.

C'était Naruto.

« Naruto ! » cria Sakura. Immédiatement, elle courut vers lui. Naruto eut l'air un peu surpris au début, puis il sourit à son tour. Il s'élança lui aussi, et tous deux se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Sakura-Chan ! » cria-t-il joyeusement. « Les gars, je l'ai trouvée ! Je l'ai trouvée ! » Il leva les yeux, et vit Gaara le regarder. « Gaara ! »

Le ninja des sables hocha simplement la tête, alors que d'autres ombres sautèrent. Kakashi. Sasuke. Sai.

Et son frère et sa sœur.

« Salut Gaara ! Je me doutais que tu serais encore en vie ! » s'exclama Kankuro, souriant malicieusement. Temari se contenta de le regarder, l'air satisfaite.

« Ravi de te voir, petit frère » dit-elle. Gaara ne dit rien.

Kakashi prit la parole. « Heureux que vous soyez en forme tous les deux...mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas utiliser votre chakra pour sortir d'ici ? Cela fait vingt-quatre heures que nous sommes à votre recherche... »

« Nous avons été empoisonnés, Kakashi-sensei » répondit Sakura. Elle regarda Gaara. Il la regarda à son tour.

Elle rougit, et décida de l'ignorer. Après un moment, il l'ignora aussi.

« Nous devons aller à l'hôpital maintenant » déclara-t-elle. « Nous ne voulons pas que cet épuisement de chakra devienne permanent »

Kakashi hocha la tête. « Très bien. Il faut que l'on parte de toute façon, au cas où ces ninjas du Pays du Son reviendraient »

Les ninjas se dispersèrent, laissant Sakura et Gaara derrière. Avant qu'ils ne bondissent vers la sortie, ils se regardèrent une nouvelle fois. Elle, confuse, lui, impassible.

Elle voulait l'embrasser à nouveau, mais en même temps, voulait se détacher.

Quel était le bon choix ?

« Je...je suppose que nous sommes en sécurité. »

Silence.

« Cela n'aurait pas dû arriver, tu sais » murmura-t-elle, essayant de le convaincre. Essayant de se convaincre. C'était juste...la chaleur de son corps. L'impulsion du moment. Rien de plus. Elle ne se souciait pas de lui, et il ne se souciait pas d'elle.

Il ne se soucierait jamais d'elle.

Silence.

« Je dois rentrer à Suna » dit-il d'un ton brusque. D'une certaine façon, elle savait qu'il allait dire ça. Elle devait partir de toute façon.

Ce qui signifiait lui dire au revoir. C'est ce qu'elle voulait.

« Au revoir, alors » souffla-t-elle.

C'est ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux.

Pourquoi avait-elle envie de pleurer, dans ce cas ?

 **#13 : Ne tombe pas amoureuse**

Lentement, ils se séparèrent, chacun rentrant chez soi. Ses coéquipiers et elle se dirigèrent vers Konoha, son frère, sa sœur et lui, rentraient à Suna.

C'était la bonne décision. La meilleure décision.

Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir de sentiments pour lui, pas vrai ? Pas en l'espace de vingt-quatre heures.

Impossible.

Mais, comme elle se rapprochait de son village, elle se rendit compte que son cœur se sentait un peu plus vide, et son esprit un peu plus sombre.

Et elle se demanda si peut-être...elle avait eu tort.

Tout était possible en une seule journée.

Tout.

* * *

 _Si cet OS vous a plu, l'auteur original a écrit une suite: "Best Laid Plans" qui est très sympa :)_


End file.
